Presently available belt hangers are in the form of hooks designed to fit through a belt buckle. However, over the last few years belt buckles themselves have changed from an open looped style with movable belt catch to a much more closed style with a fixed belt catch. The new style of belt buckle does not have anything in the way of an opening great enough to receive a standard belt hanger hook thereby necessitating a new design in belt hangers.